bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Neiro Madara
}|previous affiliation =Gotei 13, Sereitei, Soul Society |occupation = Wandering Shinigami|previous occupation =Shinigami, 8th Seat of Squad 10, 12th Seat of Squad 11 |team = }|relatives =Sayori Madara (mother,deceased) Unknown Father (deceased) |shikai = Not Yet Achieved|bankai =Not Yet Achieved |previous team = Squad 10, Squad 11|romanji = Madara Neiro}} Neiro Madara is the former 8th Seat of Squad 10 and as well as the former 10th Seat of Squad 11. After his defeat at the hands of Kenpachi Norido, he has placed himself in self-exile in order to attain the strength needed to finally defeat Norido when he returns someday. He is currently traveling with the former slave girl Sayori. In progress... Appearance Neiro has short brown hair, bright blue eyes and lightly sun-kissed skin and his physical appearance bears the appearance of a man in his late teens. He also has a tattoo of a black dragon that runs down his back with the wings on his shoulder blades. He also has chain tattoos as a result of merging his reiatsu with the flaming chains from Norido's unique Kido. During his time in the Academy, he had much longer hair that had to be held in a ponytail, as it kept getting in his face. Though he did cut it short again upon graduation. His former Shinigami attire consists of a light-brown version of the Shinigami shihakusho. His business attire also includes fingerless black gloves and close-toed Chinese-shoes similar to what Sui-Feng wears. He wore his zanpakuto on his right-hip. He also wears a gold bracelet with a green gem on his right wrist that was given to him by his mother as a child. He still wears the bracelet to this day. His evening attire consists of a royal purple kimono with golden dragon designs along with white pants. Though he usually removes the kimono and just sleeps shirt-less. As a wandering Shinigami, he has taken to wearing a dark-green hood to conceal his features in case any authorities from the Soul Society were to try and capture him. Under the hood, he wears a red sleevless shirt with camo pants and combat boots. He wears his zanpakuto over his left shoulder with a white sash held in place by a golden buckle in the shape of a lion's head. When in a gigai, his typical attire is a black, hooded jacket over a white, sleeveless undershirt with black jeans and dark-brown boots. His formal gigai attire, he dresses in a long white jacket that ends in a cape over a royal purple button-up shirt over a white undershirt as well as white dress pants and black dress shoes with a white fedora. Personality Neiro is a very complicated individual, mainly because it's hard for most people to tell what he is really thinking. He keeps a calm and collected demeanor both on and off the battlefield. When addressing superior officers, he refers to using honorifics as much as possible, and even does this with people who try to befriend him, mainly due to his introverted nature. However, as a former member of Squad 11, Neiro does enjoy fighting to a degree and will even shed his cool demeanor to that of a much more predatory persona similar to Kenpachi Zaraki. Although this is only reserved for opponents that can actually give him a good challenge. As far as relationships go, Neiro makes it a habit to distance himself from his comrades as much as possible, mainly because he's afraid of what might happen to them if they get too familiar with him, though he does try to communicate with his zanpakuto, though he still gets nothing but silence. He has, however, been trying to get to know others and will sometimes engage in conversation with them on occasion. This trait extends to Sayori, who he views as a little sister just like he views Yachiru. Interestingly enough, Neiro does seem to have a fondness with women but is actually rather shy when it comes to being around them, mainly because he can't handle sex appeal very well. As a result, he will usually blush and get flustered whenever they try to flirt with him. Though in spite of this, he actually holds a secret dream of having a harem full of big-breasted women, though he's only kept this in his thoughts and prefers to keep it that way. In spite of his introverted personality, he does value family very deeply, especially when it came to his late mother, who he became a Shinigami in order to protect her. This protective instinct far exceeds his skills as a Shinigami, and it usually shines through whenever it involves someone he cares about, showing subtle signs of intense anger through glares and a low forbidding tone in his voice should they be threatened in any way. There are also instances where he will get extremely angry if they are hurt. An example of this is seeing Kenpachi Zaraki being put into a coma as a result of his battle with Norido, as well as Ikkaku, Yumichika, and even Yachiru severely injured for trying to confront the new Kenpachi. This protective instinct also shows itself whenever his current comrades are in trouble. Though he takes better care to keep his emotions in check, people still feel a sense of dread whenever he confronts them. Even though his protective instinct is incredible, Neiro is also well aware of the limits of his abilities and will usually assess the situation before getting involved in a fight, unless it involves people he cares about of course. He will also not try to flaunt his power and will even hold himself back and refrain from making comments that others would sound as arrogant so as not to put any false images on himself. In spite of his limitations, he strives to get stronger and push past those limits in order to protect the people he cares about. During times of great anger or emotional distress, Neiro awakens a second persona known as "Akuma." 'In this state of mind, all of Neiro's other mannerisms are overshadowed by a massive wave of madness and destruction. In this state, he is usually seen with a maniacal grin and will laugh off almost any attack done to his person. When intoxicated Neiro tends to act, for a lack of a better term, random. He will usually say and do things that nobody can really understand what he's doing including shouting unintelligible things and making random gestures including weird dances. History Neiro was born in the Rukongai District Junrinon with only his mother as his only living relative. When asked about his dad, she told Neiro that her father was a powerful Shinigami who loved his family very much, but had died while on duty. After hearing this, Neiro vowed that he would become a strong Shinigami that would not only rival his father in power, but surpass him and even become Head-Captain. That way he would have the power he needed to protect her. During his time in the Academy, Neiro was quick to pick up on Zanjutsu and had a street-fighter style of hand-to-hand combat though he still had some minor difficulty with more refined Hakuda Techniques.He also had trouble with Hoho techniques and was especially bad at Kido, which got him lectured day after day from his teachers. Neiro was able to pick up on some of the lower number Kido such as Byakurai, which would soon become one of his most used Kido techniques. During a field trip during the World of the Living, Neiro and his classmates are attacked by a group of Hollows out of nowhere. Even though he manages to kill a few, Neiro ends up severely injured and is about to be killed if not for the timely intervention of Captains Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki and their respective Lieutenants. Seeing Zaraki's fiery spirit in battle as well as Byakuya's dignified air even in the heat of battle inspired Neiro to become a captain like them, though he never openly admits it. After graduation, Neiro is admitted into Squad 11 and rises to the rank of 12th Seat, though people insist he could at least be a 4th. Neiro continues to turn down the offers for the promotion due to him not wanting to stand out too much, as he felt the position would draw a bunch of unneeded attention. As time passed, he began to open up to people more and even started to acknowledge his squad members as family with Kenpachi Zaraki as a father figure. His mother grew curious as to how things were at his new job and wanted to see his son with his new co-workers. Though hesitant to do so, he allowed his mother into the Squad 11 barracks and had to scare off the men who had the audacity to even look at her the wrong way. She especially enjoyed spending time with his squad members and vice versa. As time passed, he and his mother would converse with various other Shinigami that Neiro knew including a few of the Captains and Lieutenants, including Captain's Kyoraku, Ukitake, Unohana, and Hitsugaya and their respective Lieutenants. For the first time in a long time, Neiro actually felt that his family may have expanded, though this may be due to his mother's friendly influence rubbing off on him as a result of her presence in the Sereitei. There was even several occasions where Zaraki and his mother would go out on a few dates, as the battle-loving captain had, much to the surprise of everyone, had developed feelings for her. The night before his one-month excursion in the World of the Living, Neiro told Kenpachi that he should tell his mother how he felt. While hesitant to do so, Kenpachi took her to somewhere private later on that evening. When the two came back, Neiro and the others saw they were holding hands. This caused everyone to hold a mini-celebration in honor of the new couple. Those happy days were not to last. One day, Neiro came back from his one-month excursion in the World of the Living when he saw Kenpachi holding a crying Yachiru in his arms, and saw Ikkaku, Yumichika, and several other squad members with grave looks on their faces. A few of the other captains and lieutenants were there as well. As Neiro questioned what was going on, he was handed a report that read that Sayori Madara, Neiro's mother, had been killed by a Hollow attack while he was away. Hardly believing what he was hearing, Neiro ran to the scene and found his house in shambles with slash marks everywhere and blood stains all over the floor and the walls. As the realization hit him, Neiro succumbed into deep emotional distress, having lost his original purpose in fighting with the loss of his mother, and from the ashes of his despair, his second persona '"Akuma." 'was created. Toshiro and Rangiku, who followed him to make sure he was okay, were the first to see this change and were soon caught on the receiving end of his attacks. Toshiro saw that Neiro was shrouded in pure blind rage and noted that he could feel nothing but madness radiating off of him. Try as they might, they alone couldn't do anything to force the madness-crazed Neiro to calm down. It was through the timely intervention of Captains Kuchiki and Unohana as the latter used a special Kido to force him to sleep as he was carried off to Squad 4 barracks. A few hours later, Neiro awoke and found himself unable to remember what happened after he went over to his house. Unohana mentally concluded that he must have been unaware of his actions when under the influence of madness. Kenpachi came into his room shortly after that and apologized for not being able to protect Sayori, though Neiro didn't seem to hear him. As he felt the realization sink in, Neiro let the tears fall as he cried silently until he fell asleep once more. Though it is unknown when this took place, Neiro was soon transferred to Squad 10 under Toshiro's leadership. During his time there, he rose to 8th seat, though he still had trouble trying to attain his Shikai. He became more withdrawn then ever and rarely spoke to anyone unless spoken to first. On day, he had heard even more grave news, his father figure, Kenpachi Zaraki had been defeated and put into a coma by Kenpachi Norido. Running as fast as he could, he saw the new Kenpachi continuously beating down the fallen warrior even after several protests from other squad members and two of the Captains who were there at the time. He also saw Ikkaku, Yumichika, and even Yachiru beaten and bloodied. Seeing his brutality and feeling himself empty from the thought of losing more of his family, Neiro fell into despair once more, awakening '"Akuma." 'In spite of this, even this change in persona and fighting spirit was absolutely no match against the new Kenpachi, as he was continuously beat down and received severe injuries. Though he did manage to land one blow on him that left a small scar, much to the anger of Norido who proceeded to nearly kill him had it not been for the timely intervention of the Head-Captain. Yamamoto sternly scolded Norido for his uncalled for actions, even though he would still keep his new rank as Captain having defeated Zaraki. Neiro finally succumbed to his injuries and fell unconscious. Once again in the hospital, Neiro vowed to take revenge on not only the death of his mother but also the defeat of his squad family. After his wounds had healed, Neiro grabbed his zanpakuto.and quietly exited the Sereitei only to be confronted by Toshiro. When questioned about his motives, Neiro stated that he would be doing things on his own from this point on, saying that being too close to others only got them hurt or killed. Despite Toshiro's protests, Neiro persisted and said that he would return once he had attained Bankai. When that time came, he swore he would kill Norido and asked Toshiro to find a hidden place for Zaraki and the others. Mainly for their safety in case Norido tried to come after them again. Seeing that he could not be dissuaded, Toshiro agreed, knowing that he would be able to find a safe place for them thanks to Urahara and Ichigo along with his friends. Saying their final farewells, Neiro made his way outside the Rukongai while Toshiro publicly proclaimed that he had killed Neiro on the grounds that he claimed that Neiro secretly planned to kill off the entire Sereitei as a means of attaining revenge. Though only those that were close to Neiro were told the truth in confidence. His current whereabouts are unknown to the Soul Society. His most recent excursion in Arkadia involved a small group of slave traders. While he mostly watched from the shadows, he saw among the slaves one single girl who stood out, mainly because she proceeded to beat up the traders with her unusual level of strength. Intrigued by this, Neiro approached her and asked what he name was. Though hesitant to give it out, she said that she didn't have one and asked him if he was going to try anything on her, which he quickly replied no. Neiro decided to give her the name Sayori as a small tribute to his mother but also because he didn't think it was right for a person to not have a name. Much to his surprise, Sayori's cold personality did a complete 180 as she jumped in his arms with joy, thanking him. When he questioned her on it, she said that giving a nameless slave an actual name was a sign of freedom, and that she decided to accompany him from then on. Synoposis Who is He? A Meeting with the King, A Night at the Palace Equipment '''Yin and Yan: '''Since Neiro had extreme difficulty using Kido, he asked some members of the R&D Dept. to create these twin combat pistols. These pistols fire off condensed reiatsu as Neiro channels his power into them. Depending on how much power is channeled, he can fire off small quick rounds or large destructive rounds. Neiro must be careful, as extended usage of these pistols could drain his reiatsu quickly. The pistols themselves are extremely durable as they are able to resist damage from incoming attacks without any visible damage, which is efficient if Neiro's enemies get within close range and he needs to block, so he utilizes them as shields in a sense. '''Reiatsu Chains: '''These chains were burned onto his skin as a result of the unique Kido cast by Norido during their fight. As a result of Neiro succumbing to '"Akuma," '''Neiro was able to use the original deadly spiked chains meant to bind him as a weapon against Norido and eventually inflicting a single wound on him. They activate whenever Neiro channels his reiatsu into his forearms. The chains no longer do damage to him since after being cast on him by Norido, as Neiro has fused them with his reiatsu. When sealed, the chains take the form of chain-like tattoos on his forearms. These chains have flame-like properties and he can use them in a variety of ways. Ex. Climbing high places, slashing at enemies from a distance, and grabbing them so he can pull them in for close-range attacks. Powers & Abilities 'Strong Reiatsu Level: '''Despite being formally only 8th Seat, Neiro has boasted reiatsu of that of a 4th Seat. Whenever releasing his reiatsu, people that have felt his reiatsu would have noted to feeling of dread. Though this could be a side-affect of his other persona. The color of his reiatsu is bright blue. Though it changes to a purple hue when in his '"Akuma" state. '--Reiatsu Arms: '''Neiro is able to manipulate his reiatsu to where he can summon up actual arms or tendrils of reiatsu that he can either use as a defensive or offensive means of combat. Unfortunately, Neiro lacks the endurance in order to control this for so long. So he usually uses it as a way of gaining space if surrounded by multiple enemies. '''Zanjutsu Expert: '''As a former member of Squad 11, Neiro is well-versed in the arts of swordsmanship. He's skilled enough to take on multiple non-seated officers with minimal difficulty. He normally uses an Iaido style of combat, striking his enemies while his sword is in the scabbard as a way to disorient his enemies and then draw his sword to deliver the killing blow. On some occasions, he will use both the sword and the scabbard in combat, utilizing a dual-weapon style. He is also an adept user in the art of Kendo, relying mostly on raw power to deal as much damage to his enemies as possible. --'''Ryodan '(Bisection) A powerful Kendo technique where the user holds the sword with two hands and brings the sword down with a mighty swing, severely injuring the enemy as a result. --'Agitowari '("Chin/Jaw Splitting") ''One of Neiro's consistent techniques as his style falls in that of Iaido. Neiro is able to use this technique with almost frightening speed that even a Lieutenant would have trouble countering without taking some damage. Neiro can also utilize this technique in a unique way as he channel his reiatsu into the sword while it's in the scabbard and send multiple waves of reiatsu in quick successful strikes that's difficult to dodge for a Lieutenant, let alone block. --'''Senmaioroshi '("Thousand-Page Wholesale") Though not his strongest technique, Neiro is able to use a much simpler version of the technique in order to take down multiple groups of Hollows. Shunpo Practitioner: 'Though not proficient in the various techniques of Flash Step, he skilled enough in the technique itself in order to utilize it effectively in battle, using it in short bursts in order to dodge his opponents attacks. He is careful not to use it too much as using it for a long time as it's currently a strain on his body. '''Hakuda Expert: '''While his fighting style focuses more on street fighting, Neiro has shown himself to be capable of utilizing one or two proper Hakuda techniques. Through constant sparring with Sayori, his level of skill in this area has increased significantly and he recently begins to use more refined Hakuda in his fighting. '--Ikkotsu (Single Bone) ''In order to amplify the power of his punches, Neiro will wrap his fist with his reiatsu chains in order to add an explosive effect on top of the already strong punch. --'''Tessho' (Iron Palm) Since his fighting style revolves more on street fighting, Neiro uses this technique often as a way to disorient his opponent in order for him to finish them off with a more brutal technique. Kido Practitioner: 'While not his strongest method of combat, in fact it's his worst, Neiro has shown himself to be proficient enough low-level Kido to use it effectively in battle. '--Byakurai: Neiro's most used technique. Since he has used it so many times, he's reached the point where he no longer needs an incantation. Of course, as a result, the attack's power is cut in half and can easily be countered or dissipated by higher-level opponents. Though this could still be due to the fact that he still doesn't possess enough reiatsu in order to put more potency into the blast. '--Shakkaho: '''The last spell Unohana taught him before his self-exile, Neiro has to utilize the full incantation to use the technique properly as he has not mastered it yet. '''Marksmanship Practitioner: '''Since having his reiatsu guns, Neiro is shown to have some degree of expertize in marksmanship, though this still pales in comparison to his swordsmanship skills. '''Strong Durability: '''Though not at the same level as a captain or Lieutenant, Neiro has shown himself capable of withstanding strong attacks of a certain degree that would easily kill a normal human or a normal soul. '''Akuma Persona' What is this feeling? Why do I feel as if madness..is on the verge of choking the life out of me? This feeling...I can't help but feel...uncontrollable fear! -Toshiro after seeing Neiro's "Akuma" persona. During times of great emotional distress or anger, Neiro will awaken a second persona known as "Akuma." 'This persona, in short terms, is a manifestation of all of Neiro's negative and destructive thoughts. All other positive characteristics are pushed aside and replaced by a wave of madness and an ungodly lust for blood. What's unique about this persona is that it doesn't increase Neiro's reiatsu level so much is that it twists it to where it feels like enemies are being overwhelmed with madness instead of actual reiatsu. In this persona, Neiro seems to relish in the suffering of others and will take joy in torturing his enemies to get as much pain and fear out of them as possible. '-Madness-Inducing Reiatsu: 'As stated above, Neiro's reiatsu doesn't increase as much as it is twisted and distorted when in his '"Akuma" 'state. Toshiro Hitsugaya stated as if he felt as if the madness of Neiro's reiatsu was about to choke the life out of him. This could imply that his reiatsu is possibly potent enough to cause people to suffocate due to the seemingly overwhelming wave of madness overtaking them. Zanpakuto Neiro's zanpakuto resembles that of a katana that's about 4 1/2 feet long. The guard is golden in color and the hilt is white. '''Shikai: '''Not yet achieved... '''Bankai: '''Not yet achieved... Relationships '''Kenpachi Zaraki: '''Neiro holds Zaraki in high regard. At first he felt great admiration for the man's extreme fighting spirit, and even wanted to become the next Kenpachi, as he thought that attaining the position held by such a powerful man was an honor. As time passed and he and his mother got to know the division, Neiro began to see Kenpachi as a father figure and even said he wouldn't have minded if he and his mother were to get together. He was deeply angered and saddened when he saw Kenpachi broken and beaten, on top of being in a coma. '''Yachiru Kusajishi: '''At first, Meiro felt nothing but extreme annoyance for the pink-haired Lieutenant of Squad 11. As time passed however, he begain to feel a sense of brotherly affection for her and looks after her whenever Kenpachi is out looking for opponents to fight or killing Hollows to pass the time. He becomes extremely infuriated when he finds out that Norido was responsible for her condition. '''Toshiro Hitsugaya: '''Neiro holds Toshiro to the same regard as Kenpachi. Though this respect is mainly due to the fact that he could reach the rank of Captain at such a young age. The two maintain a professional relationship but are more casual off duty, where Toshiro even allows Neiro to call him by his first name on occasion. He's the last person Neiro sees after leaving the Soul Society and going into self-exile. '''Shunsui Kyoraku: '''Though slightly wary of him at first due to his perverted antics, Neiro has grown to accept Shunsui more and would sometimes go to him for advice whenever it came to women and would even sometimes drink with him, which usually ends up with Neiro having to be restrained due to his unique antics whenever under the influence of alcohol. '''Jushiro Ukitake: '''Neiro seems to show concern for Ukitake's condition and sometimes wonders if he should retire from being a Captain. Though he does enjoy Jushiro's company and shares the man's fondness for children. '''Retsu Unohana: '''Neiro sees the Squad 4 Captain as that of a second mother, as well as a Kido instructor. Not much is known about his relationship with her otherwise. Though the Kido training sessions are held in secret so as not to get any grief from hiss Squad 11 friends. Much to everyone's surprise, he doesn't seem to show any signs of being intimidated by the Squad 4 Captain in any way. Even when she gives off a frightening aura under the guise of a gentle smile, he doesn't seem to be affected and gently smiles back. '''Byakuya Kuchiki: '''Neiro has a deep respect for the Kuchiki Noble and is amazed that the man is able to keep a level head even when confronted with extremely dangerous situations. He sometimes goes to him for advice on fighting, and remembers what Byakuya had learned from his late grandfather Ginrei Kuchiki. Particularly involving matters related in how to use his powers properly. As a result, he firmly believes that in order to properly wield great power, one must have a heart that's sensitive to its abilities. '''Kenpachi Norido: '''Neiro absolutely hates Norido with every fiber of his being. His anger at the actions the man committed against his family were enough to push him to awaken '"Akuma" 'for the second time. While unable to defeat him in battle, Neiro was able to inflict a single injury as a result of fusing Norido's Kido with his reiatsu. As a result, Norido feels an extreme hatred for Neiro, seeing as how anyone could even lay a single injury on him was considered insulting. '''Sayori Madara: '''With his father passed away, Neiro viewed his mother as the center of his whole world. Similar to Ichigo and his late mother, Masaki. He made it his goal to become the strongest Shinigami possible in order to have the power needed to protect her. As a result of her death, he awakened his '"Akuma" '''persona for the first time due to the intense grief and despair from losing the very reason for his fighting. Even now he still regrets not being their to protect her when she was killed by a Hollow and swore vengeance to find the one responsible and kill them. As a tribute to her, he named the former slave girl Sayori after her. '''Sayori: '''Neiro was extremely impressed at the immense physical strength that this former slave girl had. Deciding it wouldn't be a bad idea to take on a disciple, he went to try and recruit her. As a result of their first meeting, not only did he earn her trust, having given her a name, but also felt a kinship similar to that of a brother with his little sister. As a result, he's extremely protective of her. Trivia -His battle themes are various. Including: "My Child" by Disturbed, "To Glory," from Two Steps from Hell, his '''Akuma theme is "Incantation," from the Bleach: Hell Verse Soundtrack -Neiro's favorite foods are meat, chocolate, and ramen, and he enjoys putting hot sauce on almost everything he eats. While his least favorite foods are carrots, peaches, and onions. -Neiro is actually quite an accomplished singer and dancer. His favorite genre's of music being American classic rock, oldies, country, heavy metal and J-Pop. -His fighting style is similar to Vergil from Devil May Cry 3 -His "Akuma" 'fighting style with the reiatsu chains is inspire from Kratos' fighting style from God of War -The '"Akuma" persona is inspired by Seireitou Kawahiro's "Shiroyasha" persona, though not to the same degree. In progress... Quotes (To a Hollow before killing it) "Finding something actually worth killing is really hard to come by these days." (Thinking about Norido) I'll kill him...I'll kill him...I'LL F#@KING KILL HIM!! He'll pay for what he's done! I swear it...I SWEAR IT!!! (To Toshiro before going into self-exile) "I'm not going to let my family get hurt ever again. I'm going to become stronger than ever before. Once I achieve Bankai, once I know for sure that I have enough power, I'll kill that bastard for what he's done. Until then, I need you to do me a favor: I need you to take Kenpachi and the others somewhere safe. I'm asking you this because I know I can trust you. I appreciate everything you've done for me. Thank you Hitsugaya-taicho. Sorry, I mean, Toshiro-san." (To Sayori upon their meeting) "What's your name kid? What? Don't have one? That's messed up. Very well then, I guess I'll name you...Sayori. That's a good name for you." (To Sayori after she had a nightmare) "There's no need to be afraid. I'm here for you...and I always will be." Category:Original Characters Category:Rengoku18